Una nueva vida
by ChispaNdEscarcha
Summary: Tras la cuarta gran guerra ninja se presentaba ante el mundo un periodo de paz confortable en el que nuestros ninjas intentan recuperar y rehacer sus rutinas.


**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este one-shot propone un final alternativo y continuación a Naruto, por lo que hay spoilers de la trama real. Pretende ser una contextualización y aclaración a lo que más adelante iremos publicando, siendo el primero de varios fics encadenados. Para más información, es recomendado hacer una visita a nuestro profile.

**Summary: **Tras la cuarta gran guerra ninja se presentaba ante el mundo un periodo de paz confortable en el que nuestros ninjas intentan recuperar y rehacer sus rutinas.

**Personajes principales:** Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, su mundo y personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**Una nueva vida**_

El otoño estaba llegando a Konoha.

Tras la guerra, el mundo entero se encontraba en una calma reflexiva, viendo los destrozos causados, evaluándolos y reparándolos. La paz era casi idílica.

El fin de la guerra se había determinado con la derrota de Zetsu y Madara, y el sacrificio de Obito, que había resucitado a los caídos en la guerra. Pese a este milagro, las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, nadie sabía si iba para mejor o para peor, pero el curso de la historia estaba cambiando. La mayoría de los contendientes habían regresado a casa, rehacían sus vidas poco a poco y se recuperaban de los golpes tanto físicos como psíquicos que la guerra había obrado en ellos.

Pero quizás es mejor centrarnos en nuestros protagonistas.

Naruto, cuyo pasado y ascendencia ya no era ningún misterio, había vuelto a casa con una extraña sensación de vacío. La fuerza que había adquirido en estos últimos meses era sin duda avasalladora, y, aunque siempre se puede mejorar, no sentía la necesidad de hacerse más fuerte. Por supuesto, se había ganado unas merecidas vacaciones. Ahora, toda la fuerza del Kyubi, Kurama, residía por completo en él y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía plenamente en armonía con él. Había hablado con Tsunade acerca del puesto de Hokage, y habían acordado que dentro de unos años, el sería quien lo ocupara. Y esto, aunque lo llenaba de felicidad, no conseguía desterrar las oscuras sombras que anegaban su alma y es que…

Sasuke no había vuelto con ellos. Había decidido mantenerse al margen, olvidarse de su pasado, renunciar a un futuro. Sabía que si volvía a la villa, sería bien recibido, que aunque lo condenaran a unos años en la cárcel, saldría, y reharía su vida. Pero, ¿qué vida? No había nada para él. Todos sus sueños, su rencor, sus ansias de poder, se habían convertido en un manto de tristeza que lo ahogaba. El haber asesinado a su hermano lo martirizaba y hacía que no se sintiera con fuerzas de seguir con vida. Pero sabía que le debía la vida a su hermano, así que no se la iba a arrebatar. Simplemente, vagaría como un alma en pena hasta el fin de sus días, pues no merecía otro destino.

La marcha de Sasuke no solo apenaba a Naruto. Sakura, que también había vuelto a su rutina, seguía preocupada y confundida. Ahora que la tensión había pasado, se planteó de nuevo sus sentimientos, encontrándose con un profundo caos. ¿Estaba enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Realmente lo había estado alguna vez? Sí, había amado a Sasuke, pero ahora no lo tenía tan claro. Después de todo, era con Naruto con quien más segura y tranquila se sentía, pero, ¿era eso amor? ¿O una simple y sincera amistad? Sakura no era capaz de aclararse.

Por otro lado, estaba nuestro perezoso por excelencia. Shikamaru, cuyo padre había vuelto a la vida, había recuperado su pacífica rutina, con la salvedad de que tenía que echar un ojo a una nueva habitante de la villa, Kaoru, la hija de Kurenai y Asuma. Había prometido cuidar de la criatura, y eso iba a hacer por mucha lata que fuera. Pero, desde luego, no era el único frente abierto que tenía el joven Nara. Había una mujer, una muy problemática, que no salía de su cabeza ni a tiros.

Temari había vuelto a la arena junto a sus hermanos, y ocupaba su lugar de consejera y guardaespaldas del Kazekage. Por fin, nuestra femme fatale podía darse un merecido descanso en los animados pubs de la arena, que parecían rebosar de vida, pues, como era lógico, la gente estaba deseando tener un descanso y divertirse. Sin embargo, ninguno de los hombres a los que encandilaba con sus encantos le llamaba realmente la atención. Y es que había un chunnin de la hoja que, mal que la pese, la volvía loca. No obstante, él no parecía estar bajo el influjo de su magia, cosa que la frustraba y solía acabar en situaciones más bien… violentas. Por suerte para ella, había otro hombre de dicha villa que también le llamaba la atención y podía usar como cebo.

Neji había vuelto a la vida. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero así había sido. El tiempo que había pasado muerto le habían marcado y le habían hecho ver la vida de otro modo, tener otra perspectiva. Sin embargo, fiel a su naturaleza y más después de verse derrotado, su rutina de entrenamiento estaba ahí y más en serio que nunca, cosa que Lee agradecía, pese a que Neji no le hiciera participe voluntariamente.

Así pues, nuestros protagonistas creaban una nueva, y a la vez, vieja rutina, sin saber que, en un futuro no muy lejano, todas sus vidas iban a cambiar para siempre.


End file.
